


lifes a playlist

by carlacrafts



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Ships - Fandom, Skephalo - Fandom, dnf - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, karlnap - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlacrafts/pseuds/carlacrafts
Summary: dreamnotfound (dreamwastaken x georgenotfound)karlnap (karl jacobs x sapnap)skephalo (skeppy x badboyhalo)mainly dnf but features the other two.most of the chapters are inspired by songs because I can't listen to a song without imagining a whole scene in my head.some chapters were on wattpad before but I unpublished them.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound&DreamWasTaken, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Skeppy & BadBoyHalo
Kudos: 5
Collections: Dreamnotfound fanfic





	lifes a playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic so it may not be the best. Feedback is much appreciated so feel free to leave critical comments! Also some parts of this story have been published by me already on wattpad, but are now deleted. Thankyou and i hope you enjoy!

The pillow softens underneath Dreams head as his body relaxes into the quilt. His face is highlighted by the glaring screen of his computer displaying his friends stream.

"thankyou angel for the sub, yeah dreams supposed to be here. hold on-"

Dreams phone lights up as a message from George is shown on the screen. A groan escapes his mouth as he reaches over to reply. 'I'll come on in a second." George carries on talking to his stream with Sapnap whilst he gets ready. 

"Hey everyone" Dream says joining the discord call and loading into the Minecraft server. 

"Dreams here guys! Let's goooo!" George exclaims the sound of his headphones falling off makes Dream chuckle.

Sapnap says desperately, "We're making a house Dream help us." 

Whilst Dream was busy drowning in his thoughts, George and Sapnap had been arguing on whether they should use cobblestone or wooden planks for their new house.

Since Tommy had blown up George's old one, Sapnap had agreed to help with making the new one. Expecting it to be easy. 

"Well how about we have cobblestone for the wall-" 

"Yep okay let's do that" George cuts dream off beginning to place cobblestone in the shape of a house base.

"WHAT!? You were just saying a minute ago how stupid cobblestone would look!" Sapnap shouts in disbelief, wondering what made George change his mind so quickly.

After half an hour and a lot of arguing, their house was almost finished. It's walls were made out of cobblestone, and roof out of wooden planks to please everyone. 

A dono broke the comfy silence as it read "George you are the peanut butter to my jelly. You're the main reason I am happy. Anyway it's my birthday so can you say happy birthday to Sparkletoes pretty please Thankyou!" 

"Happy birthday Sparkletoes! Have a good day and Thankyou, although I don't really like peanut butter sorry" George replies trying not to breakdown as it was his 50th dono asking him to say happy birthday.

"Sapnap?" Dream calls out after noticing his absence.

The silence grew again as both George and Dream didn't know what was going on.

"...GOT IT!" Sapnap shouts making them both jump.

"You're the plunger to my toilet!" He tries to hold in his giggles but fails. 

"Sapnap! I thought something happened to you!" George complains, annoyed but mostly relieved. 

"You're the Apple to my pie" Dream blurts out, wheezing.

"That was rubbish!" George's smile spread from ear to ear implying that he was enjoying the exchanges of cheesy pickup lines. 

"Yeah? Well you think of a better one then." Dreams voice was flirtatious in a friendly way, or so George thought. 

"Hmmm..." He sits and tries his best to think of one. One that had to be better than Dreams. "You're the vacuum cleaner to my dust" 

"That was even worse than mine!" 

They carry on streaming for a couple more hours, mining and messing around. The chat join in with the cheesiness, making things up as they went on. 

"Bye guys! Byeee!" George frantically waves.

"Bye everyone!" Sapnap joins in, his character crouching down next to George's.

"Dream say bye! Dreammm" George brought his face close to the mic as he said Dreams name again, causing him to jolt forward.

"Wha-Oh bye guys!" 

They stayed on call after ending the stream, talking about video ideas and other random things until eventually, they had to leave.

After turning off his computer, he stands up from his chair and heads to the bathroom. He flicks on the shower waiting a moment for it to warm up, and hopped in. The water made him shiver as it trickled down his back, washing off the sweat from the heat of his room. He continues to wash his body and hair before turning off the water and wrapping a towel around his waist. 

He throws on a t-shirt and some sweatpants before jumping onto his bed and picking up his remote control. He searches through netflix, nothing really seeming to catch his interest so he switched to YouTube and put k-12 on. Melanie Martinez was his favourite music artist at the moment, although he hadn't watched her film/video yet so it seemed like a good idea.

A flash on his phone made him detatch his eyes from the glaring tv, picking it up he saw a notification from George. Hurriedly, he pressed on their chat to read the message. "You're the apple to my pie" was sent with two laughing emojis as George recalled what Dream had said earlier. 

"I wanna be your vacuum cleaner"

"breathing in your dust" Dream sends the two messages separately, for effect. He rephrases what George came up with earlier supposedly making it better.

Around 4,300 miles away, someone was staring in disbelief at their phone. George's face turns red as he reads the message over and over again making sure it was real. His eyes drift to the window as he thinks of something to write, spotting a car outside. 

"I wanna be your Ford Cortina" he sends and quickly types again "I will never rust" 

George paces around the room, scared of what dream was going to say. 

"if you like your coffee hot"

"let me be your coffee pot" 

George was now sat on the edge of his bed as he read the messages that had just came through. 

"Not hot enough" George types hoping dream doesn't take it the wrong way. 

Suddenly an attachment pops up. Dream had sent an image. 

It was one side of his face, his dirty blonde hair covering his eye just leaving his jaw and collar bone on show. "Are you sure?" Is written at the bottom making Georges heart beat twice as fast. 

George continues to hold his phone, but let's it turn off as he had no idea of what to reply. It's just jokes between two good friends right? The image lingers in his head for a while, keeping George up. Until finally, his eyes grow heavy and he relaxes into the quilt.

~~~

don't be shy! leave comments on how I can improve, highly appreciated thank you :) sorry if it's not the best <3


End file.
